They grow up so fast
by Cornpuffs
Summary: A story about Naruto's son, his friend, and his rival, in a team under the guidance of Morino Ibiki. Look out, shinobi world, you're about to get turned upside down. Spoilers for anybody who hasn't gotten into Naruto 2.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, I never finish a story. Oh well. I write because I'm bored. Not because I want to please fans. Though I don't exactly have any.

I'm writing a different style of Naruto fiction than I usually do, with Naruto being the lead character. You see, I'm more of an OC guy myself, and find it very hard to stay in character. I think that's why my writing flow is so messed up on the other two. I mean, c'mon, I had almost 30 decent sized chapters from my Pokemon writing days. Which will never happen again.

Anyway, back to the current matter.

This is going to be a Naruto crew's kids fic. It allows me to work however I want to, because I can do whatever to the characters I want to. They are like plants, and I the gardener. Unlike the canon characters, who are like trees, and Kishimoto-sama the planter.

All in all, if you like the fic, friggen awesome, if you don't, oh well.

This is my story.

!#$&()+

Chapter 1

Why must they always run?

!#$&()+

"I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, it's my birthday, it's my birthday!" a blonde haired boy danced into a room at the Konoha ninja academy.

Yes. This was but a member of Konoha's newest generation of ninja. Frightening, is it not?

This was Uzumaki Naotaka-kun. Son of one Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's gatekeeper.

Naotaka was simply dressed in his favorite outfit. It was a blue tee shirt with black flames spread randomly across it, with the Uzumaki family crest on the shoulder. Underneath it, he wore mesh armor. He wore long black pants with many pockets. At his sides were a coil of wire, wrapped up nicely, and the standard shuriken and kunai pouches. And, of course, what kind of Uzumaki would he be without the headband on where it was supposed to be, with his unruly spiky hair.

His pale blue eyes gazed across the classroom. It seemed most of his classmates were staring at him, a few of them with twitching eyes.

"Yo. How's it going, Tak-kun?" came a female voice behind Naotaka

"Oh, hello Kumi-chan.

Kumi-chan is the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. She already has the first tomoe of the sharingan, through a near death training experience one year before. A feral lone wolf had attacked her, and right at the last moment, her sharingan activated, allowing her to dodge long enough for her father to get there and kill it. She was not without her scars from that. There was a 4 scratch claw mark across her right eye, which, if deeper, would have left her blind. Her pink hair had natural black highlights, which reached to her back, and her green eyes had a lively spark in them. She wore a ninja kimono similar to Temari's, only it was blue and white, with the Uchiha fan on the back. She didn't carry weapons on her too often.

Since their fathers were best friends and rivals, neither were to be outdone each other. Naotaka was only 2 weeks older that Kumi.

"So, you ready to see what team you are on? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be with a good group, being in the top five. Though, since you were more of an average student, there's no telling for you, is there?"

"Not my fault I can't do a damn bunshin. It never works for me." Naotaka grumbled.

"Not your fault? It's because your charka control sucks, and you never improve on it." Kumi said, in a rant.

Kumi's rant soon ended when she saw the class heartthrob. Kurama Satoshi, the last of the Kurama clan, a clan of genjutsu users who had massive innate talent. Since most of the clan turned rebel and had left, Satoshi became the last member of the Konoha family, making him main branch. He had brown hair and pale white skin, with yellow brown eyes. He wore a simple black training suit and had an indifferent look on his face.

He looked over at Kumi, nodding his head in salutation, then just stared off into space, oblivious to the hearts radiating from the Uchiha.

He would have went to talk to his other friends, but the teacher decided to poof in at that moment.

"Quiet, class. Listen for your name to be called. Once it is, you get up and sit at the team leader's area.

Satoshi, Kumi, and Naotaka droned out until they heard team 4.

"Team 4. Interrogation and Espionage team. The Jounin sensei is Morino Ibiki. The team leader is Kurama Satoshi. The two other members are Uchiha Kumi, and Uzumaki Naotaka."

Kumi and Naotaka both rose and went over to Satoshi's area. Kumi staring at Satoshi, Naotaka moping about being stuck with an indifferent know it all and Kumi at full blown fan-girl mode.

!#$&()+

Well, that felt good to get out. Kinda short, but, it's the first chapter. Yes, the original cast will make it's cameos. I figure that the team would be best suited for that role. After all, Satoshi's genjutsu can keep the team hidden, Kumi's sharingan can memorize things, and as for Naotaka's role? It has something to do with his mother.

Brownie points go to whoever can guess Naotaka's mother is. I'll give you a hint. She's from leaf village. Also, anyone participating should try to back it up. Who knows? Maybe your backup can give me an idea for a character.

And whoever wins gets something. Just haven't figured that out yet…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I wasn't expecting reviews. It seems that my story's been well received. I'll admit I have better reviews than I expected. And, no, Tak-kun's mam isn't Hinata. I thought it was painfully obvious who it was. Oh well. You'll find out in a chapter or two. Then, I'll put her with Naruto on the character lists.

But really, if you can't figure it out by this chapter….

Disclaimer time. Why the hell do I post this? I'd murdered by Naruto fans 'cause I can't ever finish a story. And if I owned it, Asuma would have kicked Hidan's ass all over the place. I mean, come on, Naruto can completely overpower a sanin in 4 tail mode, and learn a technique that took years for Yondy-sama to create, then modify it twice, but a jounin who is probably on par with Kakashi, who almost killed another Akatsuki member with a move he shouldn't have, gets his ass whooped? Please.

And another rant's at the bottom.

!#$&()+

Chapter 2

It's like playing leapfrog with unicorns….

!#$&()+

Morino Ibiki. Former head of ANBU interrogation. A man who is second to only Kakashi when it comes to stealth. A man who has more holes in his head than a poorly written yaoi story. But enough of that. The aging Jounin had finally decided to take on a genin team.

He had handpicked them himself. He'd always wanted a Uchiha, because they were easy to teach after awakening the sharingan. As Kumi being one of the youngest users of the doujutsu, he had been first to volunteer for it.

Then there was the genjutsu user. Satoshi seemed indifferent to life as a ninja. But he was top of the class. Someone who could do that seemed to have the capability to be emotionless, and as such, was perfect for torture. With the genjutsu, he could easily fill in the role of spy and interrogator.

Then there was the Uzumaki kid. Ibiki had remembered his father and mother from their first chunin exam experience. And he never saw that coming. Honestly, when the two talked to each other as children, all they seemed to do was bicker. But, they eventually came together, due to Naruto's unexplainable ability to change people and their opinions.

Or, it could be they were both amazing drinkers.

As Ibiki neared the academy, he had wondered what he should do to for a test. He had thought of the bell test, but then that had been done more than a character in the Icha Icha series. No, Ibiki was going to be different.

As he got to the door, he saw multiple teams leave with their Jounin. He sighed. His team must be one of the last ones there.

On days like this, he wanted to kill the Rokudaime. Always transferring his bad habits to people.

He opened the door to the classroom , pausing to let the bucket of water hit the floor.

"As far as first impressions go…" Ibiki said, smiling.

"You guys suck."

Uzumaki and Uchiha fell into the floor, while Kurama let off a sigh, then regained his indifferent look.

"Follow me to the roof." Ibiki, commanded, laughing in his mind at the genins' antics.

---5 minutes later---

"Okay, I'm Morino Ibiki. I want you all to introduce yourselves. I'll start. My favorite dessert is apple pie. I don't like enemy ninja. My dream is to be… meh… A master pie chef…. And everything I told you was complete bullshit."

"What? That's dumb!" Naotaka yelled out, glaring at his sensei.

"Well, since you seem so eager to show how to do it, you can start." Ibiki said, indifferent.

"I'm Uzumaki Naotaka. I have twin little siblings, one is a boy and the other's a girl. My little brother's name is Asuma. He was named after a friend of my mom's who died. My sister's name is Kasumi. I like ramen, and I dislike my hair. It's too unruly. My dream is to create a bloodline limit and make my family's special jutsus more powerful."

'He seems to not want to achieve greatness like his father wanted at that age' Ibiki thought, "Your turn, pinky."

"I'm Uchiha Kumi. I've got 1 younger sibling, my little sister Mikoto, who is a year younger than me. I like soba andgiggling while looking at Satoshi, and I dislike it when Tak-kun does something absolutely stupid… my dream is to unlock the fourth tomoe to the sharingan." Kumi took a breath at this.

'At least she's not going to turn traitor like her father did.' "You're up, Talkative."

Satoshi looked at his sensei with a… glare? Nah.

"I ain't got to tell you nothing, asshole." The Kurama prodigy said.

Yes, everyone on that rooftop was surprised… the great Kurama Satoshi had a southern accent.

!#$&()+\

Not that there's anything wrong with southern accents, me being born and raised in South Carolina. I also got Satoshi's last name on. His clan is from the newest filler arc. Which brings me to my rant:

Why does it seem everyone is getting pissed off about the filler episodes? I've read some of Dattebayo's announcements that they put before the episode starts, and it sounds like they're pissed about it. I mean, come on, do you people know who long it takes to write something good? Try doing that under pressure to get it done. That's what Kishimoto feels. Now when Kishimoto's art is transformed into anime, the process puts more of the chapters into the show than on to paper. The reason why there are so many fillers is that Kishimoto needs to get a lot further ahead than he is before it starts. Personally, I believe that you're going to get a filler either way, be it in Naruto 1 or 2. I'd be content watching 12 year old Naruto one last time instead of only seeing him in flashbacks, so look at it that way.

Rant over.


	3. Chapter 3

I did say I was going to reveal Naotaka's mother, didn't I?

Meh, I only had one review… cries

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think Kyuubi chakra would be killing Naruto? Hell no, it'd give him a friggen power boost that eventually stayed there. After all, the seal is designed to make the Kyuubi be absorbed into Naruto's chakra, right? I figured it would have already happened by now. Oh well. 4-tail Naruto still owns ass.

!#$&()+  
Chapter 3:

What a beautiful day in the neighborhood…

!#$&()+

Special Jounin Uzumaki Naruto loved his son. No matter how many times he went on rampages because his mother had taken away Kami's gift to man: Ramen.

Naruto, in fact, often sympathized with his son. After all, they normally ended up together on those cold nights where it was some healthy steak and rice meal, and not ramen.

Uzumaki Ino did not enjoy ramen every day. Uzumaki Ino normally takes out what she does not enjoy. (1)

After all, how else do you think those two loud mouths ended up together?

It was on a cold night. Not because Konoha had winter temperatures, but because Uzumaki Naruto had had an A class mission that made him forget to buy ramen.

With a heavy heart and an empty stomach, Naruto went to Ichiraku's Ramen stand to enjoy ramen. Things had never been the same after Teuchi passed on. Ayame tried her heart out, but could never quite live up to her customer's expectations. Even with hired

help, Ichiraku had nearly shut down multiple times.

Naruto had found out that the ramen stand was on its last legs.

Uzumaki Naruto helps his friends. And Ayame is one of them.

This explains how he ended up working a part time job there. With his incredible strength, speed, and the Rasengan technique, Naruto could create great noodles, as long as he was in Konoha.

How does this explain our boy Naotaka's origin? I'm getting there!

Yamanaka Ino liked to save money. Ever since her sensei died, the blonde haired girl stopped being a ninja full time, and became a medical ninja like her best friend, who she had currently had moved in with.

So, with a cut paycheck, Ino stopped investing in expensive diet plans, her figure filling out a little.

After a week of nobody getting hurt, an experience rarely heard of in a ninja village, Ino could barely afford to pay her rent that week.

So, she went to the cheapest place she could to get good food.

You guessed it. Ichiraku's.

!#$&()+

14 years before birth of Naotaka

!#$&()+

"Hey, Ayame-chan! I'd like special diet ramen, please!" Ino said, coming onto the stand.

"Coming up, Ino!" a voice said, it wasn't Ayame's though.

"Naruto-baka? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, confused.

"I work here for free ramen. It saves a little money for both of me and Ayame ever since the old man…left." Naruto said. His back was turned, making the ramen, but Ino could clearly see the depressed slump in Naruto's shoulder.

"Tell you what Naruto, come by mine and Sakura's apartment when you leave your shift. She's been spending a lot of time with Sasuke-kun lately, so I could use someone to talk to." Ino said. Actually, her being a psychiatrist medic-ninja, she could tell Naruto had some issues to work out with Teuchi's death. Ino could be bossy, but she cared for her friends, even the ones as annoying as Naruto.

Besides, he was kind of cute now. And considering the 6th Hokage was considering Naruto as his successor even though he had been inducted last year, he was definite dating material in Ino's opinion.

!#$&()+

Later that day…

!#$&()+

A tired Naruto appeared at the home of Ino and Sakura. He heard a delighted squeal. Curious, he put his ear to the door.

"Sasuke asked me to move in with him! He said he was really serious about our relationship and wanted to see how it could work out! I think he's planning to marry me soon, Ino!" Yup. The squeal was from Sakura.

"That's… great Sakura…" Ino didn't sound as happy.

"What's a matter, Ino?"

"It's just that, I won't have a way to pay for this apartment if you leave…" she said, worried.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I love you, girl, but, this is a big thing for me. Though as popular as you are, you'll probably get a roommate in no time!" she said, trying to cheer her best friend up.

It was at this point Naruto decided to make his presence known. He opened the door and walked right in.

"I'll do it!"

!#$&()+

One month later

!#$&()+

Ever since Naruto had moved in with his new best friend, Ino, things had been better. Ino had gone back into full time ninja service, and with Naruto's help, Ichiraku's had blossomed into what Teuchi had always wanted. A restaurant who was opening new shops in Suna.

And two grew closer and closer every day they lived with each other. While rumors had gotten out that the "demon" had brainwashed a girl from the Yamanaka clan, no one who knew the two believed it.

In fact, Naruto's life couldn't have gotten better. Until one fateful day.

Naruto and Ino were sparring in a training ground near their apartment. Ino was using battle psychology to manipulate Naruto, and had tricked him into getting trapped.

Ino had then used her signature technique to enter Naruto's mind.

What she saw, she will never forget.

At first, she was bombarded with horrible images. All of Naruto's memories and nightmares collided with her with all the softness of a hurricane-propelled tree.

As if that wasn't enough, she then landed into a sewer. Curious as to why Naruto's mind wasn't messed up, she shakily followed a path that seemed illuminated to her.

She eventually stood in front of huge gates, with a tiny scrap of paper that said seal holding them closed.

Behind those gates stood the massive Kyuubi. The great Ravager of Konoha.

"**Hello, female meat bag. I'd eat you, but these bars won't let me out, no matter how hard I try."**

"Why are you in Naruto? Is he possessed? I thought you were killed!" Ino screamed out, more terrified than when she had went though Naruto's memories.

"**Please. You though that blonde haired monkey could kill me? I'm taking serious thought to being insulted!" **the great beast roared.

"_Oh shut it, you stupid furball_." Naruto had suddenly appeared behind Ino.

"Naruto? Why is Kyuubi inside you?" Ino asked.

"_I'm not Naruto. I'm the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto's my son. I sealed this damn bag of fur into Naruto when the attack happened. Ever notice how Naruto was born when the Kyuubi attacked? Anyway, Kyuubi's in here, and the damn thing drug my soul away from the Shinigami and in here with him. So, I've always been here, and I've seen how Konoha disobeyed me and the old monkey. I'm not to happy about that, either."_

"Disobeyed?"

"_I wanted Naruto seen as a hero. You all failed miserably." _

"I didn't know. I had my hands full taking care of Sakura. I wanted to befriend him, but I never had the chance. And when we started fighting over Sasuke, I guess I kinda forgot about Naruto. I really didn't remember about it until I saw Naruto fight against Neji."

"_It doesn't matter to me. I know you've made up for it. Naruto cares about you as much as he does his teammates. You're his closest friend, and you now know more about Naruto than anyone in Konoha does, other than Naruto himself._

"_I just have one question. Will you still care about him in the morning?"_

"In the morning?" Ino asked, flabbergasted.

"**Yes. He's been letting you go through his head. You spent the better part of 9 hours seeing his memories," **Kyuubi said, **"And I too wonder. Will you still care about the brat when you wake up?"**

"I…" Ino paused. She thought back to all the time she and Naruto spent together. All the times Ino had felt sad, and Naruto had come home and gave a hug or did something else to cheer the blonde up, no matter how tired he was. How he always had a kind word to say to her, no matter what kind of bad things Ino said to him on her bad days.

"Yes."

"**_Then awaken" _**Kyuubi and Yondaime said together.

!#$&()+

Next morning

!#$&()+

"Ino? Are you awake now?" Naruto said, concerned.

Naruto's naturally defensive mind had kept Naruto's consciousness from being overcome by Ino's. It had allowed her to roam free in his mind. Naruto had wanted her to find out about his problem, but not like this.

"Naruto?" Ino had finally stirred from her slumber.

Naruto wrapped her in a hug. He didn't care whether she hated him in 2 seconds. He just wanted to feel the warmth again.

But to his surprise, Ino wrapped her arms around him, and not only that, but kissed him. They stayed close together, right until Naruto passed out from exhaustion. Ino let him sleep on her chest, and soon she dozed off herself.

!#$&()+

A year goes by…

!#$&()+

Naruto had just gotten home. He and Sasuke had a special night planned. It was his and Ino's 1 year anniversary, and Sasuke and Sakura's mildly delayed 1½. . He had spent the whole day with Sakura, and Sasuke with Hinata, looking for an engagement ring. The boys had booked seats in the 2nd finest restaurant in town (Ichiraku's forever being the first.) and had everything planned out. They had even used Shikamaru to plan how to overcome even the most random problems, such as an inebriated Lee, or a rampaging herd of bulls, to even a Biju attack. No one was sure what could cause more damage.

"Naruto-kun, I'm home!" Ino announced.

"Great! Get ready! I have a surprise for you all evening! Formal setting!" Naruto called, busy making final preparations.

He heard Ino go through the house and into their bedroom at the speed of light, aiming to get ready in as little time as possible and still long enough for Naruto to get anxious.

When Ino came out, Naruto quickly grabbed her and tied a blindfold over her eyes.

"Just trust me!" Naruto said, grinning as he grabbed her hand. He wore a simple blue suit with a matching orange shirt with tie underneath the jacket part. All in all, he looked snazzy. He had even taken off his forehead protector and let his hair flow out.

Ino on the other hand wore an elegant purple kimono with realistic flower designs over it. Her long blonde hair was let down.

"You're beautiful, Ino-chan." Naruto lead her out the door and untied the blindfold once they were outside their apartment.

"Naruto!" Ino gasped in surprise. In front of her was a horse drawn carriage. Naruto went and opened the door for her, helping her in.

"You haven't seen anything, yet." Naruto said, grinning.

The couple cuddled and relaxed until the carriage came to a halt. Naruto again tied the blindfold across Ino's eyes, and helped her out of the carriage. He led her along a few steps, then untied the blindfold.

"You're not going to need that anymore."

Ino looked at where she was.

"Naruto! This is the most expensive restaurant in Konoha!"

"Yes it is." Naruto said, grin still in place.

"What are you grinning so much for? I know it's our anniversary and all, but I've never seen you this happy." Ino said, curious.

"Heh… you'll see. Ah! Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan! We're over here!" said bastard and medic looked over. They had arrived in a similar manner.

"Naruto/ Sasuke, what is this about? Is this just one of your group dates?" Ino and Sakura had asked. The boys just smirked, and led their companions into the restaurant.

The orders and all had been placed, and food had been eaten, when Naruto and Sasuke both stood up. They looked at their girlfriends, and then at each other, and nodded. There was no turning back now.

"Ino, we've been great friends for a while, and our relationship keeps getting better and better everyday. While we weren't the greatest friends in our youth, Ichiraku's changed that forever. I can't ever remember not waking up near you and I just want you to know I love you…"

Sasuke picked up the conversation there.

"Sakura, we've been together for a while. You, me, Naruto, have been through thick and thin, even through the time where I was at my darkest. You and Naruto saved me. Ever since then, I have loved you with all of my being, more than I ever wanted avenge my family. We've been through a lot, good and bad times, from Sarutobi-sama dieing to Kakashi-sensei becoming Rokudaime…"

Naruto took back over, with Sasuke synchronizing words with him.

"So, what we're trying to say is…" The boys bent down on one knee, revealing rings.

"Haruno Sakura…" Sasuke started.

"Yamanaka Ino…" Naruto said.

"Will you marry me?"

The two couples had their weddings close to each other 3 months later, with Naotaka and Kumi both born 9 months afterwards.

!#$&()+

So, you now know who Naotaka's mother is, along with the sixth Hokage. Anyone who has had more experience with weddings and such, please email me or something. In a later chapter, I'm going to write out the weddings, and I have never even been to one.

I made a little play on words there. Taking out can have multiple meanings. Either eliminating something or taking someone out on a date.

Any constructive advice will be greatly appreciated. And I'm also glad that my one reviewer last chapter enjoyed the southern accent.

This is also the longest chapter so far, at exactly 2300 words. Other than that, I'm done.

Cornpuffs, out.


End file.
